


Vid - Ramen Cowboy

by valoise



Category: Tampopo (1985)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: As part of Vexercises exercise 6 I chose to reframe the movie Tampopo as a Western using Ennio Morricone's iconic theme song from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Some of the common Western tropes include:The mysterious stranger riding into town - GoroHis trusty steed - Goro’s truckBeautiful woman with a troubled past - Tampopo, a widow with a failing restaurantA villain - Pisken, who harasses Tampopo about closing her restaurantThe gunfight - in this case a fistfight in the streetRiding off into the sunset
Relationships: Goro/Tampopo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	Vid - Ramen Cowboy




End file.
